A lot like love
by kabuu
Summary: A RM story based off the movie, A lot like love. Please R&R and tell what you think. Should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

-7 years ago-

It was 11:00 and his plane would be leaving in an hour. His sister had just dropped him at the airport a few minutes ago and as he had about half an hour to spare so he thought he'd shoot something. He looked around himself, there wasn't really anything there to shoot. Then he saw two people, a girl and a guy, arriving on a motorcycle. He took a few shots of them. The girl then gets off the motorbike and takes her helmet off.

She had long, honey coloured hair and blue eyes. She was wearing this dark-grey short dress, which he thought looked great on her, and black tights that went with it. Over it she was wearing a man's leather jacket, "Probably her boyfriends" he said to himself. She had a lot of dark make-up on her and a nose ring. He wondered if she really was like that or if she was just going through a phase.

She reminded him of his sister a little bit. She had gone through a phase after her boyfriend died. She starting dating this bad guy and even moved in with him. Started doing drugs and didn't have any contact home until couple of months later when she moved back home. He wondered if it were like that with her.

He looked back at the girl and saw her start kissing her boyfriend heatedly. He was wearing leather pants, a black t-shirt, which he had cut the sleeves off, and a big tattoo on his upper arm. He guessed he was in a band, partly because he had a guitar by his bike, but he could just see it.

He looked around himself, searching for something else to shoot, when he turned again to the pair. They seemed like they were arguing. "… time apart. That's all" He heard the guy tell the girl.

"Where is this coming from?" The girl asked.

"You can come, all right? It's not…" He started but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Never mind. You don't want me to come, I'm not coming" She shouted at him.

"Fine. Then I want you out. Bye!"

"Am I a partner or am I not?"

"You don't support me. You don't support me and the band"

"I support the band, I love the band" She said. "Just get on the bike."

"Don't hurry back"

She started walking away when she realized she was wearing his jacket. She took it off and threw it at him.

He just got on his motorbike and drove off, while his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, just walked inside the airport.

He decided he wouldn't find anything to shoot anyway so he went in the airport too and checked himself in. He then looked for where his gate was and sat down on one of the chairs that were there by the gate and started listening to his walkman. A while later he saw the girl from outside sitting down across from him. He glanced at her and saw that she looked like she'd been crying.

She caught him stealing glances at her and stared at him. He looked away awkwardly and looked back at her and she was still staring at her. He could see sadness in her eyes. He wondered if it were because she just broke off with her boyfriend or for some other reason. He looked away again, but yet, she was still looking at him. He awkwardly, trying not to look back at her.

"Flight 912 to Newport Beach boarding in 5 minutes" He heard being called. He stood up and walked over to the gate, looking back to see her still sitting there. Couple of minutes later, when he was already on board, she stood up too and walked over to her gate, the same gate that he had gone into.

-

The plane had just taken off and a very afraid of heights Ryan sat in his seat, which just happened to be next to the girl from outside, with a glass of soda and a few packs of already finished peanuts on the little table in front of him.

The girl looked at him. "You like peanuts?" She asked, looking at the empty peanut packs.

"No… yeah I guess…" He said. She looked at him with a confused expression on her good looking face. "I don't really do heights…" He started.

"No kidding" She cut him off.

He glared at her. "…and I don't know… it takes my mind off flying… while I'm eating them at least" He said. She just rolled her eyes.

He just looked ahead of him and a little while later a stewardess, about 25 years old and quite good looking, might he add, came up to him.

"Can I clear these for you, sir?" She asked him, referring to the empty peanut packs. He nodded his head a little and took his soda off the table and held it as she took the packs and put them in the bag she was holding. "Will you be wanting any more peanuts?" She asked him. "I think we have another crate in the gallery" She took a hold of his arm and smiled, waiting for his reply.

He looked down at her arm and smiled at her. "Thanks" He said, nodding his head and putting the glass back on the table. The stewardess took her hand off his arms and started talking to the man who sat on the other side of his row.

The woman in front of him then decided to lean back with her seat and as he had his glass on the table it rolled over when she leaned back and all of its contents went over him.

The stewardess turned around as he got his soda over him. "Oh, dear." She said as she started cleaning table. "All right then. I must be getting you a towel. Oh, dear, I'm…Oh, I'm so sorry" She said as she ran her hand down his, now wet, shirt. He looked down at her hand and smiled. He then stood up and walked to the lavatory.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his shirt. "Great" He mumbled. He took few paper towels and tried to dry his shirt with them when he heard a knock on the door. "I'm fine, thank you" He called out as he continued drying his shirt. Then there was another knock. "There's towels in here." He said. He started opening the lock. "So I don't really need…" He stopped when he saw who was there knocking, the girl from earlier. She stepped in and closed the door after her.

"I have another idea for you to get your mind off flying"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I loved them :) Keep them komping.

Okay, I know it's short, and I'm sorry... This scene didn't really fit in with the next post. So this will just have to be extra short. sorry again. I'll post again soon though.

-

Chapter 2.

She opened the door of the bathroom slowly and stuck her head out to see if someone was looking. When she saw that no one was she fully opened the door and stepped out. She walked over to her seat and sat down.

A few minutes later Ryan stepped out. He couldn't help but smirk a little. He walked over to his seat, next to the girl. He looked in her way, smirking a little, but she just looked away.

The stewardess walked up to him when she saw him returning to his seat. "Everything alright, sir?" She asked him.

He tried his best not to smirk at the stewardess. "Every… yeah" He started. "Everything's good. Thanks." He finished as he leaned back in his seat .

-

pathetic, I know


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Can I have your attention, please?" He heard being called. "There has been a luggage carousel change for flight 912" It continued. "It will now be on carousel 4."

He walked over to carousel 4 and as he got there he saw the girl sitting on the carousel, leaned over so her arms and head were resting on her knees. He walked over to her and stopped in front of her.

She heard someone walking to her and looked up a little and saw that it was him. "Don't" She said.

"I'm Ryan" He said. "I just thought we'd chat ab…" He started but was caught off by the girl.

She got up so she was sitting normally. "Blah, blah, blah… see, it's ruined." She said.

"What's ruined?" He asked, confused.

She looked up to him. "Our little secret" She said.

Ryan looked around him. "Actually, I think the stewardess was kind of onto us…" He said as the bell rang, signalling that the bags were coming on the carousel.

She stood up as she heard the bell ring. "Well, she'll have to be killed." She said. She started looking out for her bag.

He did the same and as he got his bag he took it off the carousel and turned to the girl again. "I'm Ryan" He said.

She turned to him. "You keep saying that" She said. She turned back to the carousel and continued looking for her bag.

"Wow. You don't make it easy for a guy" He said.

She finally spotted her bag and took it off the carousel. "I think I made it pretty easy for you, Ryan" She said, emphasising his name. And with that she walked off, leaving him there looking rather confused.

Ryan was standing by the tracks, waiting for the train. He decided to have a smoke so he took out his pack and took out a cigarette and lighted it when he heard the girl talking to him.

"Can I bum a cigarette?" She asked him.

He looked up and saw her a few meters away from him. He smiled at her a little and walked over to her. He took out one cigarette and handed it to her. He then took his cigarette out of his mouth and lit hers with it.

"Thanks" She said, stepping a few meters away from him.

He looked at her and took his cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers. "So, what does Bon Jovi do?" He asked, taking another drag from the cigarette.

She looked back at him. "Who?" She asked.

"The boyfriend" He answered.

She sighed. "Ex-boyfriend" She corrected him.

"Yeah, I noticed that" He said. He took a couple of more drags as did she. "So, what happened there?" He asked. He stepped a couple of steps closer to her.

He looked at him. "What, are we friends now?" She asked, sarcastically. She kept looking in his eyes for a moment.

He smirked at her. "I'd say we're little bit more then friends" He said and she just rolled her eyes. He moved his stare from her to the tracks and back up at her. "Bon Jovi got a big record contract or something?" He asked, taking another drag.

She looked at him. "His name's not Bon Jovi" She said.

Ryan half-smiled at her. "Oh" He said. He finished his cigarette and dropped it down and stepped on it.

"He plays guitar" She said as she did the same with her cigarette.

"Everyone plays guitar" Ryan pointed out.

She turned to him and smirked. "You play guitar?"

He looked at her. "No" He said, looking away.

She looked back at the tracks. "Strike two" She said. She saw the train was coming so she picked her bag up.

"Strike two?" He asked, confused. "What was strike one?"

She smirked at him and walked into the train which had just stopped there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

They had been sitting in the train for about ten minutes now. A nice, old lady sat between them and Ryan kept looking over the woman at the girl. The elder woman smiled at his antics.

"Would you like to sit next to your girlfriend?" She asked him, sending him a soft smile.

Ryan smiled back at the lady. Instead of saying, 'She's not my girlfriend' or something like that he said, "Thank you very much. I'd love to." She let out a small chuckle and moved to his seat after he had stood up. He sat back down in the older woman's seat. He looked over at the girl and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked in the other direction.

"So, what's your deal, Ryan? You in Newport on business?" He asked himself. She turned to him and bit her lip from smiling. He was something. "Me? Oh.. uh.. Well thank you for asking." He said, looking at her like she had asked the question. "No, I'm actually here visiting my brother. He's a doctor… well he's going to be. He's in med school, so…" He trailed off.

"Is that what you want to do, too?" She asked, looking into his eyes. There was something about his eyes, she couldn't get enough of looking into them.

He looked back at her and smiled slightly that she had said something. "I don't know. I just finished school" He said.

She smirked at him. "Don't people graduate in June?" She asked him.

He looked away from her and then back at her to find her still smirking. "Yeah" He said, reluctantly.

"It's almost a year ago," She stated, not breaking the eye contact. "you still don't have a job?"

"What are you, my mom?"

"I don't know, when you look at me, do you see your mom?" She asked, smirking at him.

His smile faded off his face. He looked her up and down. She started to laugh as he did so.

And with that the train started to slow down and as it was her stop she started getting up. He saw that and stood up too and grabbed her bag. She smiled at him. "What sign are you?" She asked.

He looked at her, confused. "What sign am I?" He said, asking her if that was what she had asked.

She just looked at him, waiting for him to answer her.

He looked out the window as the train was now almost stopped and then back at her. "Pisces" He said.

"Strike three" She said, looking away from him. She walked to the door as the train was now stopped and the doors were about to open.

Ryan walked over to her and handed her her bag. He smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks" She said, smiling back at him. The doors were now open so she walked out and turned around so she was facing him again. "It's Marissa" She told him.

"I'd have never guessed Marissa" He said, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get mugged" And with that the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

When his train came to his stop he got out of it and walked through the train station until he found the front entrance. He walked out them and saw someone out there, a man and a woman, holding a sign that said "loser".

He recognized the man immediately as his brother, Trey, but he didn't recognize the girl. He walked over to them and laughed. "Hey man" He said to his brother.

Trey smiled back at him. "He Ry" He said as he pulled him into a hug. "It's been too long bro" He added as they pulled away.

"I know man" He said back but then looked at the sign he was holding. "What's with the sign?" He asked him.

"I don't know, I just thought it'd fit" He said laughing softly back.

"You know you're supposed to write my name, not yours" He said smirking at him.

He laughed sarcastically. "Funny," He said. "but anyway, how was your trip?" He asked him, while throwing the sign away in the nearest trash can.

"You know… it was alright" He answered. He then looked at the girl that stood there a few steps backwards and back at his brother, silently asking who it was.

He smiled at Ryan. "That's my girlfriend" He said as he turned around and smiled at the girl. "Hey, come here and meet my brother." He said. She walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm Ryan" Ryan said, sticking out his hand.

She took it and gently shook it. "I'm Rachel…I've heard a lot about you" She said, smiling at him.

"All good I hope" He said, smiling back at her.

"Hey, back off man, she's with me" Trey said to him.

He laughed a little at his protectiveness. "No worries"

* * *

Marissa was walking through the cemetery with a rose bucket in her hands. She saw some old man there that she recognized and waved at him which he responded back. She kept walking until she got to one familiar looking grave. She took off her bag and put it down on the ground as she kneeled down to the grave. She put the roses on the grave as she looked sadly at it. After a few minutes she stood up and walked away.

* * *

Ryan was walking through the streets of Newport in the area his brother lived, in other names 'the numbered streets'… there was a market on one of the street so he decided to have a look.

After having walked for quite a while and not found anything he was interested in he saw this little booth with these used clothes. A nice looking-leather jacket caught his eye and he asked if he could try it on. It was really similar to the one he was already wearing but just not as used and beat. The grumpy woman, who owned the booth, just nodded her head and handed him the jacket.

He took off his own jacket and laid it down on the ground while he put on the new one. He walked to the mirror that was there a few feets away and checked himself out in it.

While he was trying it on the grumpy woman took his jacket and hid it behind the counter. After having seen it on him in the mirror he took it off and looked at the price tag and let out a surprised look as he saw how much it coasted. He let her have it back and was about to pick up his own jacket when he found it missing.

"Where'd it go?" He asked the woman, while looking around himself to see if he saw someone with it.

"What?" The woman asked, knowing fully well what he was talking about.

"My jacket…" He said as he kept looking around himself. "..it was right there" He added as he pointed to the place he had let go of the jacket.

"What jacket?" She asked. "I ain't seen no jacket"

He sighed. He then went to look for his wallet when he realized that it was in his jacket pocket. "Great" He mumbled. "My wallet was in there" He said. The woman smirked lightly as he said that but Ryan was to busy looking around him to even notice. "What can I get for…" He took out the two bills he had in his jean pocket and checked how much they were. "… twenty?" He added.

"Twenty what?" The woman asked when looking at the bills he was holding. "Dollars?"

He nodded his head. She rolled his eyes and showed him a baby-green coloured sweater. He looked at her. "This all you've got?" He asked her. Now it was her time to nod. He sighed and walked away in the wifebeater he was wearing. There was no way he would be wearing that sweater.


End file.
